The Caltech Dinner Coupling
by hermionegirl424
Summary: When Amy's request for a break results in Sheldon having a mental breakdown, the gang decides to take matters into their own hands by having them reunite at the Annual Caltech Dinner. Will the gang's operation be successful or will seeing each other be too much for them?
1. Operation Shamy

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad to finally have time to write again! This is my take on the effects of Sheldon and Amy's break on not only them, but everyone else as well. I do not own any of the** **characters of the Big Bang Theory, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, sorry we're so late," Howard said as Leonard opened the door to Apartment 4A.

"No problem. Everyone just got here. Come on in."

Everybody was in there usual spots for dinner, and Emily had decided to join Raj on the floor. There were only two spots empty on the couch.

"So…how is he," Bernadette asked.

"He's…alive." Leonard said. "I'm going to try to have him eat with us tonight, but I can't guarantee anything." He turned from his chair to Sheldon's bedroom. "Sheldon, food's here."

"I'm not hungry."

"C'mon, buddy. At least, come out and say hi to everybody."

Suddenly, they heard a door creak and everyone sat very still, continuing to eat as if this wasn't a big deal. Footsteps came closer and closer.

"Hello."

Everyone either gasped or hung their mouths open in shock. As soon as everyone locked eyes with him, they couldn't believe their eyes. Sheldon was a mess. He looked like he had slept or eaten in days, his shirts were wrinkled, his hair was pointing in every direction, and worst of all, he looked like he didn't care.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room."

"No," Penny said sternly. "Sheldon sit down and talk with us. It'll make you feel better."

"I highly doubt that, but if you insist…" Sheldon walked to his spot and slumped into it. "Sorry, not doing it." He tried to get up, but Leonard forced him back.

"You know Sheldon, maybe you should go out some time. It'll keep your mind busy and off of…things," Raj said.

"Hey," Howard said. "Isn't there that annual dinner at the university before the beginning of the year? We go every year, why don't you go to that?"

Sheldon stopped for a moment, staring deep in thought. He stood up and went back to his room without a word. Leonard sank his hand into his hands.

"I can't. I just can't."

Penny went over to Leonard.

"You can't what, sweetie. Tell us."

Leonard looked up with tears streaming down his face.

"I can't just sit here and watch my best friend slowly kill himself! We have to do something, or else…we're going to lose him."

"I really think going to that dinner would be the best thing for him," Bernadette said.

"He'll never go because…" Leonard started.

"That's why he should go," Penny stated. "It'll at least get the ball rolling. I can't stand seeing them both like this."

"Wait, Raj told me that people usually bring a date to that dinner," Emily said. "If she does go, if she goes with someone else,"

"It'll break his heart even more," Raj finished.

"What if he knew the person she was going with was just a friend," Leonard suggested.

"But you know how jealous he gets, it would have to be someone they both know and both trust," Penny said.

The gang sat in silence thinking. There had to be a way. They all knew they were meant to be, but instead of living their happily ever after, they were living through hell. Someone had to think of something. They were just about to give up, when Howard asked,

"What if I took her?"

Everyone looked up in amazement.

"Then, I can take Sheldon! They both trust each of us. We're married so they won't get jealous. What do you think," Bernadette asked.

"That's it," Leonard said. "Now all we have to do is convince her to go."

"We'll do that," Penny said. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Actually, I think I should," Leonard said. "As weird as this sounds, she and I have a special connection thanks to Sheldon, and I've been meaning to talk to her about it anyway."

"Okay Leonard," Penny said. "Whatever gets our girl back."

"Then I say Operation Shamy is a go," Howard said. Everyone put their hands in the middle. "Shamy on three. One, two, three!"

"SHAMY!" 

Leonard walked up to Amy's apartment and took a deep breath. When Leonard first met Amy, he thought she was obnoxious. She had zero personality, she was a know-it-all, and was basically a female version of Sheldon. Then, he found out that she really was a fun person to be around when they went to the wedding together. Now, he was happy to call Amy a friend and was so thankful to her for making his best friend open his eyes to love. Now it was time to make things right as he knocked on the door.

Amy opened the door and Leonard's heart sank. It was like looking at Sheldon all over again. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was expressionless.

"Leonard?"

"Hi Amy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"No, you weren't. Leonard, we both know why you're here, and I really don't want to hear it right now."

She was about to close the door when Leonard stopped it with his foot.

"Amy, it's not what you think. Just give me a chance." Amy looked at him for a long time then opened the door to let him in. Leonard sat on the couch as Amy stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Listen Amy, we're all worried about you. The guys and I were talking and we think you need to get outside and see the world again because we see you on a downward spiral, and we want to get you out."

Amy stood there silently.

"Leonard, why are you here?"

"I told you…"

"No, I mean why are YOU here? Penny or Bernadette could have easily come over to say that. Are you all taking turns to try and talk me into this? Is Howard coming over tomorrow? Is Raj coming next week?"

"No, Amy it's not like that. It's just that…you and I share something very special. We both hold this level of trust with him that no one else has that makes him open up to us. We see him in a different light then everyone else. He lets us see when he's upset or angry, and he lets his guard down for us. We don't have to deal with him, but we do because we see what an amazing person he really is. Yeah, he gets on both of our nerves, but we can't picture our lives without him. He's…changed our lives."

Leonard stood up from the couch and walked to the other side of the apartment with his back to Amy.

"No one gets it, Amy. No one gets why this is affecting me so much. No one truly understands the bond we share. I see him and my heart just breaks." He spun around to face Amy with tears threatening to fall. "But you get it. You get it because you share that bond too. I'm just…so scared."

That was the first time Leonard had admitted what he had denied for so long. He was scared. He knew a broken heart was fragile firsthand, but Sheldon's heart was dangerously fragile, almost at its breaking point. Meanwhile, Amy had tears in her eyes as she watched Leonard pour his heart out. She had never seen him like this, but everything he said was true. She went over to him and hugged him.

"How bad is he," Amy whispered. Instead of answering, Leonard just broke down in Amy's arms. After what seemed like forever, Amy spoke. "Whatever you want me to do Leonard, I'll do. I'll do it for his and your sake."

"Really," Leonard asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Yes. What's the plan?"

"We were going to have Howard take you to the Caltech dinner next week."

"Howard? What about Bernadette?"

"Well see, she's taking him."

"Oh ok, that's actually pretty smart. I'm glad you guys didn't go the jealous route. That would have been dangerous."

"Yeah…listen, I'm sorry about earlier with the…"

"Leonard, don't be ridiculous. Now go home and get some rest."

"Okay, thank you so much Amy."

"It's really ok, Leonard."

"No, I mean for everything you've done in the last five years. You opened his eyes to so much, but more importantly, you opened his heart."

He kissed her on the cheek and left, leaving Amy speechless. He took out his phone and sent out a group message.

 _She's in! Let's do this guys! #Shamy_

 **So, Amy's in! Let's see how the gang's Shamy plan gets executed. Will this be a victory for Team Shamy or can neither of them be able to handle it? Would love some reviews!**


	2. Now Let's Gaze into Each Other's Eyes

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Now, the gang puts their plan into action...**

"This is exciting," Penny said from the backseat. "I can't believe this dinner is at such a fancy place."

"Yeah, they usually have at the university, so this will be a nice change of pace," Leonard said from behind the wheel. "Hey Sheldon, remember the year we had to be escorted out because Koothrappali got hammered and made a big scene?"

"Yes," Sheldon said from the passenger seat. His friends had basically dragged him from his apartment to this unnecessary event. Although it was nice to get out, he wanted nothing more then to crawl back into his bed. It was his safe place. A place he could escape to. His dreams could transport him to a time where everything was right. Where everything was right with…her.

"So Sheldon, you think you're going to whip out some of those dance moves for me," Bernadette asked.

"Highly unlikely," Sheldon said.

"Okay, we're here," Leonard said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to have a chat with Sheldon before we go in," Bernadette said as she eyed Penny.

"Okay, we'll see you in there," Penny said as she dragged a confused Leonard out of the car.

Bernadette went from the backseat and replaced Leonard in the driver's seat.

"Sheldon listen…I know this is not going to be easy for you. Trust me though, Howard is going to take great care of Amy." Sheldon flinched at her name. He hadn't heard it in weeks and it was like salt in a wound. "I'll be with you the whole time, and if things get too much for you, you just let me do the talking." Sheldon just continued to stare down at the ground. "Look at me, Sheldon…I know how much you love her. Seeing you this way is heartbreaking because I know deep down you love Amy more then you know how to express."

Sheldon then met Bernadette's eyes for the first time.

"Then why doesn't she know that?"

"Sometimes when you're the one in the relationship, you don't really see what others see."

"I'm going to lose her."

"Well, with that attitude, yes Sheldon you will lose her! She'll move on and meet a nice guy because she'll think that her boyfriend doesn't care about her. When in reality, he loves her so much that he's slowly killing himself without her."

"Stop it! Ok, I get it."

"Sheldon, you've never given up on anything in your life, and now suddenly you're going to give up on the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I'm not giving up."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Fine, then prove me wrong," Bernadette said calmly as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind her, leaving Sheldon alone.

It made him wonder what Amy was doing and whether Howard was torturing her as much as his wife was doing to him currently. Definitely not, but in retrospect…he deserved this.

Amy was putting her last bit of makeup on when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Howard's smiling face.

"Good evening, Amy."

"Hello Howard," she said smiling.

"You look so beautiful…and happy"

"Thank you."

Amy then locked her door and walked down with Howard as he put his arm around her.

"So, are you excited," Howard asked when they got in the car.

"Um, I don't if excited is the word. Maybe anxious."

"Amy, you can do this. I'll be right there with you the whole time, and if things start to get uncomfortable, remember I'm the king of uncomfortable!" Amy giggled at the accuracy of her friend's statement. "I'll say something so uncomfortable you'll forget why you were uncomfortable in the first place."

"I guess."

"No, no guessing. You and I are going to this dinner and have a great time. End of story."

"Okay, we're here," Howard said as he pulled up. Amy took a deep breath. "Why don't I let you have some alone time?"

"Thank you Howard."

"No problem," Howard said as he slammed the car door shut.

As she sat in the car alone, Amy wondered how Sheldon was doing. He clearly was being dragged to this, so was Bernadette trying to talk him into being at least somewhat into it? Was he even going to show up? It was torturous for Amy, but she brought this on herself. She didn't even let Sheldon finish his thought that day on Skype. She shut his mouth and broke his heart. Whatever torture she was feeling…she deserved it.

Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, and Sheldon made their way into the room, and met up with Raj and Emily who were already there. There were elegant tables as well as a dance floor in the middle.

"Here why don't we take this table," Penny said. The six of them sat down. "Wow, this place is gorgeous."

"Yeah, better then the Caltech cafeteria right Sheldon? Sheldon?" Leonard looked at Sheldon's face. He was staring at something, almost as if he was captivated by it. Leonard followed his friend's gaze, and suddenly everything made sense. Walking down the stairs, arm in arm, was Howard and Amy. She had on a green dress with her hair in waves. Howard and she took a seat on the other side of the room, but could be perfectly seen by Sheldon.

"Leonard, could you switch seats with me?"

"Sure, buddy."

Before Leonard sat down, he tugged at his ear. Howard, from the other side of the room, nodded and put out his hand.

"My lady?"

"I would love to, Mr. Wolowitz."

Howard led Amy to the dance floor, and wrapped her arms around her. Howard then strategically turned Amy away from Sheldon, so he could make eye contact with Raj. As soon as they saw each other, Howard put his finger on the side of his nose.

"My dearest Emily," Raj said. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

As they made their way over to the dance floor, Emily turned and nodded at Bernadette.

"What do you say Sheldon, do you want to dance," she asked eying him reminding him of their earlier conversation.

"Okay," Sheldon said reluctantly.

Sheldon and Bernadette made their way to the dance floor. He took Bernadette in his arms and started dancing. Now she had seen Sheldon dance before with Amy. This was not Sheldon dancing. She felt like she was dancing with a machine. There was no emotion at all.

"Sheldon, you're not dancing."

"Yes, I am."

"Sheldon, I've seen you dance and this is…"

"At this point, Bernadette, this is the most I can give you."

"Why don't we turn this way, Sheldon? That way…"

"I won't see her? Yeah, because then she won't consume my thoughts, right Bernadette? I won't care about her at all!"

"Sheldon…"

"If I don't see her, then I won't think how pretty she looks, and the fact that her dress matches her eyes, and…"

"Hey guys," said a voice next to them.

"Hey Howie. Hi Amy, you look amazing," Bernadette exclaimed.

"Thanks Bernadette…Hi Sheldon."

"Hi Amy." He felt like he was frozen. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So Sheldon," Howard said. "Isn't this so much better then the cafeteria and when we had to get escorted…"

"Because Koothrappali got highly intoxicated and started shouting across the room making a scene, yes I remember," Sheldon finished not taking his eyes off of Amy.

Just then, Howard coughed.

"Are you ok, Howard," Amy asked.

"Yeah, must be something in the air."

"He just coughed! Let's go," Penny said pulling Leonard with her. She and Leonard ran to the DJ. "Excuse me."

"What can I do for you folks?"

"Can you maybe do us a favor for some friends of ours?"

"So can you believe it took me that long to get to Amy's apartment just because of one wrong turn," Howard said.

"Howie, that is so funny," Bernadette said a little too loudly. "Amy, isn't that hysterical?"

"No, not really."

Howard and Bernadette continued their fake laughs.

"Are you sure," Howard asked desperately.

As if by some miracle, the DJ interrupted the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like each gentlemen to ask a lady whom they did not accompany this evening to dance this waltz."

As the music started, Howard bowed in front of Bernadette.

"Sheldon, may I steal your beautiful date for a dance?"

Sheldon nodded and Bernadette squeezed his hand in encouragement as she danced with her husband, leaving Sheldon and Amy. Both looked down at the floor. He wanted to ask her. It was like the opportunity was presenting itself to him, and he decided right then, he was not going to let it slip away. He had to prove it, both to Bernadette and himself. With his hands behind his back, he awkwardly moved closer to her.

"Shall we?" Sheldon asked as he presented his hand to her. She smiled and took it as they both made their way to the center of the dance floor.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive._

"You look beautiful," Sheldon said as he took Amy in his arms.

"Thank you."

"No Amy, thank you."

He looked deep into her eyes, and then danced.

 _A life goes by,_

 _Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting,_

 _Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _to hold you so close._

 _So close to reaching_

 _That famous happy end._

 _Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend._

 _And now you're beside me,_

 _And look how far we've come._

 _So far we are. So close..._

Their eyes never left each other. They felt like they were the only people on Earth. They didn't even notice that Howard and Bernadette were looking at them the whole time trying to turn one another, so that they could get a better look. Those lyrics hit them right in the heart.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now?_

 _We're so close to reaching_

 _that famous happy end,_

 _And almost believing,_

 _this one's not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming_

 _for we know we are..._

 _so close, so close_

 _and still so far..._

'I was so close,' Sheldon thought as he gazed into her eyes. 'So close to her being mine. I just had to open my stupid mouth.'

'I was so close,' Amy thought as she gazed into his eyes. 'So close to him being mine. I just had to open my stupid mouth.'

"I hate to disturb them," Bernadette said watching her friends get lost in one another.

"Me too, but the song's over."

"Howard, does it really look like they care?"

Howard looked at his friends. It looked like they were in a trance. Cutting into this moment would be a crime. It was clear that they only belonged in each other's arms. Suddenly, Sheldon bolted off the dance floor and out of the room, leaving Amy alone. She was then quickly surrounded by the entire group who was just as surprised as she was.

"Amy, what happened," Penny asked.

"Yeah, you guys looked like you just stepped into a movie before," Raj added. "I have to say I started tearing up when he lifted you off the ground, and spun you."

"I don't know. He looked like he was about to kiss me, then he just said…something and ran off."

"What did he say," Emily asked.

"What happened to me?"

 **So if you recognized the** **song, it's from the movie Enchanted! I love that song and I pictured Sheldon and Amy dancing the same way that they did in the movie. Next, Sheldon looks back at his pre-Amy life!**


	3. The Left and Right Brain Polarization

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is pretty complex, but granted it's all about Sheldon, and Sheldon's a pretty complex guy. I've always wanted to use this concept, but never could fit it in anywhere. Hope it's not too confusing!**

Sheldon ran into the bathroom and threw himself at the sink. He splashed water on his face to try and get his act together. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked different. He looked like he was deathly ill. He lost weight in his face that made him feel like he was looking at his own corpse. The last time he looked remotely like this was when he tried to figure out why electrons behave as if they have no mass when traveling through a graphene sheet five years ago. It was science that made him feel that way. It had always been science. Science was always the one pulling the strings in his brain. Now someone was pulling the strings. She was pulling the strings. She had made him feel like this. He had had his life planned out since he was five, and he had been on target for over twenty-five years, until she came along. His only love was supposed to be science, now not so much.

"She wasn't part of the plan," he said to his reflection as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Of course, she wasn't," said a familiar voice from behind one of the stalls. The stall opened to reveal…Sheldon! But he was wearing his 73 T-shirt and khakis. "How could you do this to yourself?"

"I'll tell you how it happened," said another voice from behind the stall next to the other Sheldon. The stall opened to reveal yet another Sheldon. However, this one was dressed nicely in a blazer and dress pants as if he was going on Date Night with Amy. "He fell in love!"

"W…What is this? How…how is this even…" Sheldon stuttered from the sink looking at his two clones.

"Possible? Real? Dear lord, it's like he's losing brain cells by the minute. We're you," said Casual Sheldon.

"But we're both you," said Well-Dressed Sheldon. "I'm the right side of your brain. I'm the emotional side who takes care of your creativity, the love you have for your friends and pastimes, and most importantly the love you have for A…"

"He knows what each side of the brain does, Cupid! Obviously, I'm the left side of your brain, the more important side. The side that's going to make you a world-renown physicist whose legacy will be remembered long after we depart."

"Sheldon, you know that science isn't everything. Obviously, you're upset otherwise we wouldn't be here. So, why don't you tell us what's bothering you," Right Sheldon said.

"To quote Penny, what a bunch of jibber-jabber," Left Sheldon said.

"It's Amy," Sheldon said. "I just don't know what to do. She's making me feel things that scare me, and now I'm afraid I just may have wasted five years of my life. I feel like I lost myself."

"Okay, what are your symptoms," Left Sheldon asked as he rolled out a whiteboard from his stall.

"Dear lord, we've already gone over this, you emotionless machine! He's in love," Right Sheldon exclaimed.

"We still haven't concluded it's not a brain parasite," Right Sheldon said as he kept writing on his whiteboard.

This was crazy! Sheldon knew his mind was busy, but he had no idea how conflicting they were. He would never figure anything out until they stopped fighting with each other.

"Okay, I'm going to ask each of you the same question, the other person, or whatever you are, can't speak until the other one is finished understand?"

"Of course, Sheldon. What a rational decision," Left Sheldon said eying Right Sheldon.

"Alright," Sheldon said. "Left-sided me, what are your feelings on Amy?"

"Well, she certainly is the most similar person to me then any other of my friends. I enjoy spending time with her. She always has very interesting things to talk about. Intellectually, she's like an equal. I can see us collaborating together in the future, obviously winning many awards considering our combined IQs. In terms of our future, I see us continuing our relationship considering our fondness of one another as well and the current status of humanity, and their absolute need for a gifted prodigy. However, she does seem to be very distracting these past few years on our goal for the Nobel Prize. She set us back by about eight years on our plan. This actually could be a good thing for us, Sheldon. Without Amy's need for all these affectionate, lovey-dovey feelings from us, we can get our head back in the game."

Sheldon absorbed his rational side's feelings. It reminded him of himself when he had first met Amy. He figured that would be his answer. He did sometimes think about the fact that Amy was a distraction, but then she would just smile, and everything would be okay. It would be his emotional feelings that scared him to death. This would be his true feelings for Amy without any excuses from his rational side.

"Are you done yet," Right asked as he was writing on the whiteboard.

"What are you doing to my work," Left yelled.

"Nothing, just doodling."

Left and Sheldon gasped in shock as they saw Right Sheldon's doodle. There were hearts. Hearts everywhere, but it was what was written inside them that made both Sheldons gasp.

Sheldon + Amy

S.L.C + A.F.F.

Dr. + Dr. Cooper

Dr. Amy Farrah Cooper

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper

"What is this monstrosity," Left yelled.

"Don't worry Left, Sheldon and I decided we liked Fowler-Cooper much better then just Cooper. It just looked much better when we wrote it, right Sheldon?"

Sheldon covered his face with his hands as his emotional side blabbed his secrets.

"You didn't really do that, did you Sheldon," Left said.

"W…Well, she had just texted me during my break, and…I was bored, and I was just thinking," Sheldon stuttered.

"You can't do this do to me, Sheldon," Left said as he grabbed Sheldon by the shoulders. "We have a plan. We need that Nobel, right?"

"Of course."

"Excuse me, I'm still here," Right said.

"Yeah, it was so much easier when you just came out during superhero movies, Star Wars, Star Trek, and when you got a physics problem right, now you you're here EVERY SINGLE DAY! Amy this and Amy that, and did you see how pretty Amy looked today?"

"Admit it," Right said. "She looks beautiful tonight! Sheldon, did you not want to just kiss her with all the passion in the world?"

Sheldon's face was a crimson shade of red at his own words. The truth was he did.

"Her makeup to skin ratio was on point and her dress correctly matched her eyes," Left said.

"Oh Sheldon, can you believe this guy? He just refuses to see the truth," Right sighed. "You should show this guy who's boss, and just do it right here right now!"

"Do what," Sheldon asked.

"Look Amy in the eyes, tell her how much you love you, go down on one knee, and ask her to marry you!"

"No," Sheldon and Left exclaimed in unison.

"She would think it was just to get her back, she won't believe that I had it beforehand. If anything, it'll make her angrier," Sheldon said.

"Plus, we only got that ring because it is the next milestone in our relationship," Left said.

"Yeah ok," Right said sarcastically. "You two just keep telling yourselves that."

"Anyway, even though I'm pretty sure we all know, what are your thoughts on Amy, emotional me," Sheldon asked.

Right simply smiled and walked past the two Sheldons and released a dreamy sigh. He turned and Sheldon saw it. He was told by every single one of his friends that he had an "Amy face." Whenever they copied it, he constantly told them there was no way he looked like that. Yet there it was right in front of him on his own face.

"I love Amy with all my heart and soul. She took those walls that I had built so long ago around my heart and burned them to the ground. Every time I see her, my stomach gets butterflies in it. Every time I get a text from her, I automatically smile. Every time I kiss her, my mind goes blank. I can't picture my life without her. I feel incomplete when she's not around. Her green eyes are like sparkling emeralds and her hair is as smooth as silk. When she wanted a break, I felt like I was drowning. I let myself go because I felt like nothing mattered, but Amy. I don't have to hold her hand, I don't have to give her a kiss at the end of Date Night, and I don't have to dress nicely when I go out with her, but I do it. Not because I have to, but because I want to. The reality is, my future is Amy. That's why I asked her to be my girlfriend, that's why I put all those amendments in this one's stupid Relationship Agreement, that's why I bought her that beautiful tiara, that's why I leaned in to her on our kiss on Valentine's Day, that's why I wanted to buy a turtle with her, and that's why I want to marry her. I don't need the Nobel to be happy, I just need Amy."

Sheldon stared at his right-sided self. He couldn't refute anything he was saying. His rational side always stopped him from admitting these things, but this was him stripped of all logic and reason.

"Dear lord, so he's going to be a hippie the rest of his life? Amy wouldn't give him a second look if he weren't a genius. She said she finds his eidetic memory sexy, and she thought the Relationship Agreement was romantic. Excuse me, but that was all my work," Left said.

"No, she is fond of his brain, but she loves him for his heart. Do you not remember her expression when he gave her the tiara, his emergency contact, and the Christmas picture? You'd have to be blind not to see that," Right said.

Sheldon head was spinning. His right side was correct…but so was his left side. But they couldn't both be right, could they? He never completely agreed with everything his right side said, but he never completely agreed with his left side either. Amy loved him for his brain and his heart. He would never be one of these Sheldons completely, he was both of them.

"Sheldon, can you believe this love bug," Left yelled in his ear.

"Sheldon, don't listen to this robot. Remember, Amy is...," Right said in other ear.

"Both of you, just STOP IT," Sheldon yelled as he closed his eyes wanting both of them to stop yelling.

When he heard silence, he opened his eyes to discover he was alone. His right side was gone, his left side was gone, and the whiteboard was gone.

"Sheldon," a voice asked. Sheldon whipped around and saw that Leonard had just walked in the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just…thinking." After a long beat of silence, Sheldon finally spoke. "The girls really have changed us, haven't they?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. Penny opened me up to so many different things: things that have made me a different person. I mean, our job as scientists is to understand how things work in the universe. We can't do that if we're not exposed to certain parts of it. The girls opened our eyes to that." Sheldon nodded. "C'mon everyone's worried about you, let's get you back out there."

"Leonard, you don't think Amy's made me lose myself over the past five years, do you?"

"Well, what do you think? Do you feel like you've lost yourself?"

"Yes…I feel like I lost the emotionless, indifferent part of me. But I'm not upset about that. The rational part of me is still there, it's just that my emotional side plays a bigger part then it used to."

"Sheldon, I think that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say. You must have done some serious thinking in here."

"You have no idea."

They walked out of the bathroom with Leonard's hand over Sheldon's shoulder.

"Man, I'd love to be inside your brain sometimes."

"Let me put it to you this way Leonard, the constant bickering between Galileo and the Catholic Church?"

"Yeah?"

"My head is hundred times worse."

 **Hope I didn't confuse anyone too much! Love to hear reviews on this one, considering this is a different perspective on Sheldon! Next, with his new knowledge from himself, Sheldon finally confronts Amy.**


	4. Let's Talk

**Hey all! This is the final chapter of this story! After Sheldon's big epiphany, how will he apply it to Amy?**

Amy sat staring while sitting at the bar. That moment with Sheldon was like something out one of her dreams. No, it was better then her dreams. It was like a fairytale! She felt like they were the only people in the entire building. Everything else was just a blur.

"Dr. Fowler?"

A nice-looking man pulled Amy out of her trance with a drink in his hand.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Gunderson. I work on the fourth floor. I just have to say that your work is astounding and you are…well, you're inspiring."

"Thank you so much Dr. Gunderson. That means so much to me, I've…been having a rough night."

"For you," he said as he handed his drink to her. Amy took it as they talked shop about neurobiology. It was nice for Amy to actually have someone that appreciated her work and shared her love for the brain. Suddenly, Dr. Gunderson moved slightly closer to her.

"Why don't you and I just get out of here? Just you and me. Isn't that what you want?"

Amy was stunned by the doctor's forwardness.

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine here thank you."

"You know, I can show you what a real relationship is, what real desire feels like. Things that would make that Dr. Germaphobe squirm," Dr. Gunderson whispered seductively.

Amy was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"The lady said no, Gunderson."

The two whipped around to find Sheldon behind them looking at Dr. Gunderson with knives in his eyes.

"The lady didn't give an answer yet, Cooper."

Sheldon walked up to Dr. Gunderson, so they were eye to eye, and inches apart.

"Let me say this in a language you'll understand, Gunderson. You take one more step towards her, and I assure you, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Dr. Gunderson smirked.

"If you want to be a relationship with a real man, Dr. Fowler, you know where to find me."

As he walked away, Sheldon and Amy stood in silence.

"Thanks," Amy finally said.

"You're welcome."

Both stared at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Do you need a ride home," Amy asked.

"Yes," Sheldon said quickly completely disregarding the fact that he did indeed have a ride home. He just wanted Amy and him to talk.

After the relatively quiet car ride home, Sheldon and Amy walked up the stairs.

"Your dress is really pretty," Sheldon said at last.

"Thanks."

"It matches your eyes."

"Yeah, I guess it does. Never noticed that before."

"How could you not notice it? It even has gold sparkles in it like…"

"Like what?"

"Like…the gold flecks in your eyes."

Embarrassed, Sheldon hurried up the stairs at a faster pace then Amy. He opened the door, and started taking off his jacket as Amy came into the room.

"Well, okay, I guess I'll see you later," Amy said as she slowly turned away.

"Really Amy!?"

"What?"

"After all that happened tonight, we're not even going to talk about it?"

"I assumed you didn't want to talk about it. You never want to talk about anything!"

"Well, this is different."

"Why?"

"Because tonight made me realize how much I need you, Amy!"

Amy froze and sat down on the couch. "Okay, I'm listening."

Sheldon sat down next to Amy and took her hands in his.

"Amy, I've been a wreck. Every since you signed off of Skype, something hasn't felt right. I haven't cared about anything: my work, my hygiene, even my physical appearance. I just had no motivation to do anything. I came to this dinner because I was forced to, but when I saw you walking down with Wolowitz. I thought, 'That should be me.' But I realized that I missed my shot. Lately, I was so caught up in what I wanted, that I forgot what was right in front of me. That dance…that dance made me realize that you are the only person who I want to dance with, the only person's eyes I want to gaze into, the only woman I'll ever love, and that…scared me."

Amy sat there mesmerized by Sheldon's words, but managed to squeak out: "Why?"

"Because I realized how much you have changed me. That day at the coffee shop, I came strictly out of scientific curiosity, and of course to prove Howard and Raj wrong. Science was the only thing that made my heart rate increase, the only thing that I would compromise for, and the only thing that would have my heart. Then you came along, and from that day on, everything I thought I knew about life would change. All throughout that dance, I wasn't thinking about equations, or how many days until the new Star Wars movie comes out, or even why one of the ceiling tiles above us wasn't aligned with the other ones. I was thinking about you. Just like I was at the prom, and every single day. I was afraid I was losing myself. It took two other mes to help me see that…"

"What do you mean two other yous?"

"It…It's complicated. Let's just say it took work from both sides of my brain to see that I don't have to be one side or the other. You love me for both sides, just like I for you, and it took tonight to make me realize that I can't live without you! I'm asking, no, I'm begging you for another chance to try and be the man you deserve."

Amy sat there frozen, her eyes welling up with tears. Who was this man? Sheldon never expressed his true feelings about the people he loved. Yet here he was, begging her for a second chance.

"Sheldon…tonight has been a surreal experience. From that dance to you saving me from Dr. Gunderson. I asked for this break because I honestly wasn't sure that my love was being reciprocated."

Sheldon looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "What? H…How could you think that?"

"Sheldon, before prom, did you know I loved you?"

"Yes."

"How? I never told you."

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Well, you were always there for me. You supported me in any situation. I guess it was your actions that made me realize it."

"Exactly, do you know why I had that panic attack at prom when you told me you loved me? Because I didn't know. Even when I did know, I thought there's no way you loved me as much as I love you because you never showed me, and…that's why I asked for the break."

When Amy made eye contact with Sheldon, he looked heartbroken.

"I always thought you knew how I felt about you." Amy shook her head and Sheldon turned away from Amy and looked deep in thought.

"But Sheldon, tonight I have never felt so loved in my entire life," Amy said as she grabbed Sheldon's hand. "When I looked into your eyes on that dance floor, I could see the love in them. I knew you were only thinking about me. It was the first time I could physically see it without you actually doing anything, and when you stood up for me from that horrible Dr. Gunderson, I felt like a princess being rescued by her prince.

"But I…didn't even try to do any of those things."

"Exactly, and that's what made it that much more amazing," Amy said as she caressed his cheek.

Sheldon shivered at Amy's touch. He missed it so much.

"I missed you so much," Sheldon said before even thinking about it.

"Oh Sheldon, I missed you too," Amy said as she hugged him.

"So, where exactly do we stand?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, with the understanding that we make some changes, I would not object to us characterizing you as 'not my boyfriend.'"

For the first time in weeks, Sheldon smiled.

"Interesting, now _you_ try it without all those negatives!"

"Fine. Sheldon, will you be my boyfriend…again?"

"Yes. Now that's enough of that," Sheldon said as he pounced on Amy and kissed her with all the love he had. After who knows how long, they broke apart.

"Wow," Amy said breathlessly.

"Sorry, I've been holding that in for a while. You know how I am with closure."

"You mean our anniversary, when you went in for another one and I stopped you!"

"Yes, of course."

Amy shook her head.

"Sheldon Cooper, I don't care what your mother says you are crazy." Amy stopped and smiled. "Anyway…"

There was no hesitation this time as Sheldon gladly accepted his girlfriend's kiss. Without stopping, Sheldon opened his eyes and caught sight of his Gollum statue. He smiled as he thought about what was to come. Amy thought he was committed now? She had no idea! Right now though, he was in the moment with his girlfriend. He closed his eyes and continuing kissing her.

 _Some day though…_

THE END

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews. As you know, I never like to milk a story too long, and I thought this was the perfect place before the new season starts! I hope they do have a deep conversation like this because I feel like at this point, Amy deserves to know how he feels. We'll see!**


End file.
